Kingdom Hearts: Merging Road
by Final Destin8ion
Summary: Something goes wrong, leaving Sora separated from Donald and Goofy without his memories. But then, a mysterious boy named Roxas comes along, and together a new story unfolds. No pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Something goes wrong, leaving Sora separated from Donald and Goofy without his memories. But then, a mysterious boy named Roxas comes along, and together a new story unfolds.**

**Chapter 1**

"What's going on?!" Namine cried as Riku and DiZ appeared beside her. Sora's pod was cracking and their base was beginning to fall apart.

"Damn the Organization! Riku, get Sora out of here, I'll find Roxas. Namine, you help Riku with the transportation." DiZ ordered. Before anything could be said, DiZ was gone.

"Come on." Riku said. Namine nodded as the two prepared to open a portal to transport Sora. Namine noticed that Riku glanced at her.

"What?"

"Just thinking…I'm going in with Sora, just to make sure he's okay." Riku said. Namine gave him a look, but opened the portal anyway. Riku reached into the pod to grab Sora when the pod suddenly exploded. There was a flash of light and suddenly Roxas was holding Sora and standing in front of the portal Namine had created.

"R-Roxas? What are you doing?" Namine cried. Roxas ignored her and jumped into the portal. The blonde-haired girl simply watched as Riku opened up a portal. Since Riku's hood was covering his face, Namine assumed that he was looking at her.

"Coming?" He asked. Namine nearly choked before thinking it over. Then her intense blue eyes flashed with determination.

"DiZ is going to be really mad at us." She said as she ran into the portal. With a short chuckle, Riku followed her.

--

Roxas looked around, hoping to find something familiar. All he found however was a blue-eyed brunette waking up. The boy blinked.

"Who're you?" Sora asked with a yawn.

"Hollow Bastion…" Roxas mumbled in a spacey voice. Sora gave him an odd look.

"Your name's Hollow Bastion?" Sora asked. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"No, my name is Roxas. I was saying that we're in Hollow Bastion." Roxas explained. Sora replied with an understanding nod. The brunette then turned to someone calling his name.

"Sora!" A girl shouted. There was a large shuriken in her hands and Sora flinched when she threw. The shuriken completely missed Sora, looped around Roxas, and took out three Heartless.

"Heartless!" Sora said, summoning his Keyblade. Roxas summoned two and the two Keyblade wielders stood back to back.

"Ready Sora?" Roxas asked.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Sora asked as Roxas charged towards the Heartless. With a pout, Sora sliced a Heartless that was dumb enough to jump towards him.

"I don't know!" Roxas shouted, answering Sora's question two minutes later. Sora stopped and looked at him.

"So my name just popped into your head?" Sora asked. The brunette then looked down. By now, the Heartless were gone, thanks to the combined efforts of Roxas, Sora, and Yuffie.

"Yep, pretty much." Roxas said before laughing. Sora blushed slightly.

"So, are you guys coming or what?" Yuffie asked. Sora looked at her hard, as if he was trying to remember something.

"Who are you?" The brunette asked, his smile gone. Yuffie's smile disappeared as well.

"Are you kidding? We promised not to forget each other?!" The dark haired ninja cried. Sora looked confused.

"He lost his memory!" Roxas said. Yuffie looked at him suspiciously.

"And who are you?"

"Roxas." The blond answered. Yuffie looked at him and then at Sora, who still looked confused.

"Come on, let's go see Merlin and Leon." Yuffie said.

--

"Lost your memory, huh?" Cid asked. Sora and Roxas were standing in a circle and surrounding them were Leon, Merlin, Aerith, Yuffie, and the before mentioned blond, Cid.

"I guess…" Sora said.

"Well that's interesting." Merlin noted. Leon nodded.

"But what about my clothes? They're kinda small." Sora asked. Roxas, who was previously staring at the floor trying to figure things out, looked up.

"I have an idea, you can use mine." The blond spoke up. Everybody looked at him.

"Then what are you going to wear?" Sora asked. Roxas went into the bathroom and came out seconds later with his clothes in his arm. He was currently a black robe with a hood in the back. Sora, who was not in the least concerned about where the robe came from, said a quick 'thanks' and went into the bathroom.

"Now that he's gone…" Roxas let his sentence hang and Yuffie was the first to speak.

"How do you know Sora?" She asked.

"We just kinda wound up here." Roxas answered. Yuffie continued to look at him suspiciously.

"How can you wield the Keyblade?" Leon asked.

"I dunno. I just can, kind of like Sora." Roxas answered.

"What about me?" Came the brunette's voice. Roxas's clothes seemed to fit well on Sora, who was holding Roxas's rings and wrist band in his hand.

"Oh, thanks." Roxas said as he caught the items that Sora had just thrown. Roxas took off the gloves and tossed them aside. He then slipped the two rings onto his fingers and then put on his wristband.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Merlin replied. Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, and Leon looked at him and he answered them with an 'I-know-what-I'm-doing' glance.

"Are you sure…Merlin?" Sora said. Merlin nodded.

"Now, do you remember how to use magic?" Merlin asked. Sora seemed to be lost in thought for a bit, and then looked back at Merlin. The brunette summoned his Keyblade and rose it into the air.

"Thunder." Sora mumbled. A bolt of lightning appeared from nowhere and slammed into the center of the large table in the middle of Merlin's house.

"Good, good." Merlin said, obviously ignoring the fact that his table was now ruined.

"Um, sorry about your table?" Sora said meekly.

"Cure." Merlin said with a gentle smile. A green light appeared over the table and it became like new. Sora smiled.

"Well now, off with you two. Oh and Sora, try to regain your memory, okay?" Merlin said. The other members of the household looked at him oddly, but he gave them the same answer. The two boys looked confused as well but left the room.

"So you don't remember any of those people?" Roxas asked. Sora shook his head gravely, obviously upset to have forgotten people he was supposed to remember. Before either of them could speak further, they were surrounded by Heartless.

"Get ready Roxas." Sora said, summoning his Keyblade. Roxas summoned his two and got back-to-back with Sora. The Heartless jumped forward, but before the two Keyblade wielders could counter, a dark portal appeared. There was a still silence.

"Do we go in?" Roxas asked while eyeing the Heartless.

"I dunno, we have nowhere else to go. Sides, we can take care of ourselves." Sora said, holding up his Keyblade with a smile. Roxas looked down at Oathkeeper and Oblivion and smiled before following Sora into the dark portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Something goes wrong, leaving Sora separated from Donald and Goofy without his memories. But then, a mysterious boy named Roxas comes along, and together a new story unfolds.**

**Chapter 2**

**I DON;T OWN KH**

"Where are we?" Roxas asked Sora once the two had fully stepped out of the portal. Wherever they were, the place had an ancient feel. The sun was shining down on a large camp that was littered with trees.

"I dunno." Sora said with a shrug as the two began wandering around. After about five minutes or so, a voice called out to them.

"Hey you there! Stop!" The two boys stopped and turned to see three men: a tall, skinny one, a short but stocky one, and a big guy. They all wore armor and wielded a deadly looking sword. Sora looked at them with innocent blue eyes while Roxas focused on keeping his mouth in check. In the organization, he had a serious smart-mouthing problem that usually got him in trouble with just about everyone but Axel.

"What do you think you're doing? Spying?" The short man demanded as he pointed his sword towards them. Roxas deduced that this guy was probably the leader and began considering how quickly he could take these guys out and leave before Sora's conscience kicked in.

"No, we were just kinda walking around and wandered into here. Um, could you tell us where here is?" Sora asked. Roxas could see the suspicion in the three soldiers' eyes, but they were quickly being won over by Sora's cluelessness. So, in order to keep themselves from getting too soft, the three turned to Roxas.

"Hey blondie, you look like the brains of this operation, what're ya doin' here?" The short man asked.

"Hey!" Sora shouted in offense. Roxas stifled a snicker and looked at the man with cold eyes.

"Like he said, we just happened to wander here. But, it would be nice if you were to tell us where we are." Roxas stated. The short guy looked at his cohorts and then back at the two teenagers.

"I don't believe ya. Come with me, we're goin' t' see Captain Chang and see what he thinks." The man said.

"And if we were to just walk off?" Roxas asked cockily, his right eyebrow lifting slightly. The short man smirked before charging. Because Sora was in front of Roxas, the short man was going towards him first. Confused, the brunette summoned his KeyBlade and blocked the man's sword. In a flash, Roxas was beside him. A kick in the face sent the man flying. The big guy caught his partner while the thin one charged. Roxas effortlessly countered the attack.

"Wow Yao, these two are pretty good. Wierd swords too." The big guy said. Roxas stored the short man's name for later use. Yao stood up.

"There's three of us and one of them, we can do it." Yao said as he charged with the big guy behind him. Roxas blocked Yao's sword with Oblivion and used the flat side of Oathkeeper as a bat to send the man flying. Sora on the other hand, struggled against the big guy. Then the beanpole stood up and charged towards Sora.

"Forget this." Roxas said, rolling his eyes. He disappeared for a quick second and when he reappeared, the three soldiers had been subdued. Sora blinked.

"How did you do that?" The brunette asked, eyes as wide as a little kids.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go before reinforcement come." Roxas said as he began walking. Sora obediantly followed, confused but happy to be okay. The image of the people he had met previously popped into his head.

"Uh hey, did you know those guys back there?" Sora asked. Roxas looked backwards and then shook his head.

"Of course I don't knwo those dorks." The blond said coldly. Confused, Sora turned around and saw the three soldiers that Roxas had just taken out.

"No I meant those others guys. The ones in Hollow Bastion." Sora explained. Roxas didn't turn around to answer.

"Nope, thought you did."

"Nope, but they knew me...that's really wierd."

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ---**

"I smell darkness here." Riku said, looking around the world that he and Naminé had just entered.

"Of course you do. There's darkness everywhere Riku. There has to be, because everything has to be balanced. Good and bad, light and darkness." The blonde replied. Riku let out a short chuckle.

"Then I guess we must be the perfect team, huh?" Riku asked. To anyone looking at the two, that's the way it would seem. Riku towered over Naminé and his dark robe and hood contrasted sharply with his partner's blonde hair, blue eyes, and simple white dress. The two seemed to embody light and darkness. However, Naminé shook her head.

"No Riku, we are both just as bad as each other." She said. Riku was about to argue when he smelled a group of Heartless. Naminé, sensing the Heartless looked at him. Suddenly, Heartless surrounded the two. Riku summoned his KeyBlade.

"Don't do anything stupid." He said as he began to speedily attack the Heartless. Distracted, Riku didn't notice the Heartless coming towards Naminé. The Nobody impulsively defended herself, summong Dusks to fight back the Heartless. Riku stopped.

"Lose the bodyguards, I can't tell who's who!" Riku shouted. The Nobodies vanished as quickly as they had appeared. Riku welcomed a deep breath and then his face went into a scowl.

"Where'd they go?"

"I'm not as defenseless as I look." Naminé said confidently as she walked off with an impressed Riku behind her.

**Well, here it is, finally. Sorry it took so long. I would have had this chapter out earlier, but then I found out that KH2 doesn't have a Wonderland level, so I had to completely revise the chapter. This, coupled with school, my natural laziness and procrastination tendencies, etc combined to form this late chapter. So sorry again and I hope you enjoy this. Please review. Thanks**


End file.
